Huntley
}} |modelname = huntley |handlingname = HUNTLEY |textlabelname = HUNTLEY }} The Huntley is a full-sized luxury SUV that is available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Huntley features a design with clear inspiration from a 1970-1996 Land Rover Range Rover classic but with slight changes. The headlamp units have been made fully rectangular as opposed to having a circular lamp and a rectangular lamp on the outside. Also the wheelbase of the car looks disproportionately short when compared to its real-life basis. The Huntley appears to have wheels that look similar to the wheels found on the 2002-2012 Range Rover Vogue. The wheelbase is fairly long and the car features an all-black lower greenhouse area. One notable feature is that the front quarter panels have an air intake similar to that of a first generation Range Rover Sport. At the wheelbase there are no side steps, which may indicate that the car is cheaper trim level. Behind the rear wheels, small mud flaps are visible. The Huntley features eight-spoke wheels wrapped in medium profile tires. The rear features relatively small lamp units and a horizontal brake light strip, which is more comparable to other SUVs from the 90's rather than Range Rover's unique styling. Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Huntley is a rather average SUV, with decent top speed and acceleration. Its ground clearance and the AWD drivetrain makes the Huntley an excellent choice travelling off-road. GTA San Andreas Overview Modifications The Huntley can only be modified at TransFender. The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Madd Dogg's Rhymes - One can be found outside the Crib's garage only during this mission. It disappears once CJ enters the house. * Jizzy - The preacher who takes the prostitute with him has two fleets of these cars used as security. They are much more heavy compared to the normal variant of the car and comes in a jet black color. To obtain it, either push the wreck to a nearby garage (which is rather hard) or snipe the driver in the head and kill the protection. Once in the garage, the vehicle loses it's heavy property but maintains the color. * Exports and Imports - The Huntley is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the third list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Found regularly in San Fierro. *Commonly spawns in Commerce, Los Santos. *Spawns occasionally in Pershing Square, Los Santos. *Spawns regularly in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas usually when driving a Slamvan. *At the parking lot beside the driving school in Doherty, San Fierro (only when wanted for export). *Spawns at Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, Los Santos, next to a Stafford or another Huntley during the Madd Dogg's Rhymes mission. *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists. Import cost: $32,000 (Saturday only). *Sometimes spawns around The Strip, Las Venturas. *Spawns frequently around Vinewood in Los Santos. *Sometimes parked in Market, Los Santos. *Rarely appears in Ganton. Trivia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * The default radio station in the Huntley is West Coast Talk Radio. * Unlike other cars in the game, when crashing into a gas station with the Huntley, it does not instantly explode. * The Huntley is the only vehicle that can survive a plunge down from Mount Chiliad due to its strong texture. See Also *Huntley Sport - Another version of Huntley in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Baller - A similarly styled SUV in Grand Theft Auto V. *Huntley S - An SUV with a similar name appearing in The High Life Update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online; may possibly be based on a newer generation of the Huntley. Navigation }} de:Huntley (SA) es:Huntley fi:Huntley fr:Huntley pl:Huntley pt:Huntley ru:Huntley Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:SUVs Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles